


Puppy in trouble

by Blackwolfkot



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Reid's Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfkot/pseuds/Blackwolfkot
Summary: Art inspired by Deejaymil's fantastic fanfiction: Waking in the lonely dark.Reid is bringing Riley back to the den, again. Like Emily said: "We really need a leash for that kid."





	Puppy in trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waking in the Lonely Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459851) by [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/pseuds/Deejaymil). 



> Hope all of you like it, specially the really lovely Deejay.


End file.
